


Homerun

by Rizzleslvr72



Series: Little Black Dress Universe [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Second story in Little Black Dress Universe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/pseuds/Rizzleslvr72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Little Black Dress universe. Jane starts a new baseball tradition with Maura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homerun

  
  
**A** / **N: Another one shot folks but first a caveat. I know nothing about baseball. I'm asking for a suspension of belief here because any reference was something I found on the Net. Okay, now. This is smut. It's a little smuttier than the last smut I think. It is also a little fluffier than the last fluff so to speak. I would like to thank the six women who offered their encouragement on this story (you know who you are)**. **I hope it lives up to its billing. The soundtrack for this one was "Whole Lotta Love" Tina Turner's version because if you listen to it loud I'll be damn if it doesn't sound like porn. Also, Elena Undone who possesses the hottest kissing scene ever! There is a song playing during that scene "The Longest Kiss" by Corday. They are responsible dammit!**   **I do hope you enjoy. Here's smut in your eye! If you don't like smut don't read. Oh forgive any mistakes. I wanted to get this up for some nice morning reading.**

 

Jane stuffed the ticket between the windshield and the dashboard, ensuring its visibility to the parking attendants.  She sighed, thanking the baseball Gods that the garage was almost empty. She didn’t want to have to clock anyone who crushed Maura in their frantic need to get to Fenway. It was the Yankees and the Red Sox after all. Fenway, a dizzying excitement rose from somewhere deep. Jane felt the flush of it in her face and the acceleration of her heart.  She was also aware of the warm gaze pointed her way.

She glanced over to see Maura smiling softly in her direction.  Jane bit her lip almost embarrassed by the ball of anticipation spawning in her gut. “What?”

Maura’s lips turned up even more. “You know I’m not one for colloquialisms, but I’ve been studying. I suppose the expression on your face is the equivalent of…kid in a candy store?”

“Mmm, something like that.”  Her own smile quirked. _Okay, exactly like that._   Jane bent forward brushing her lips against Maura’s cheek. “Hand me my foam finger. It’s on your side.”

Ignoring the request, Maura chuckled knowingly seeing through the subterfuge, but she leaned into the caress anyway.  “I won’t tell, you know.”

“Tell what?”

“How excited you are.”

Jane shrugged. “Why would that matter? It’s just …you know…the boys.

Maura chuckled again. “Your father and brother, too. Still, after all these years, you don’t think I’ve noticed?”

A brow shot upward. “What?”

“That what you show me…what you are, when you’re with me, is vastly different from what you give them?”

 _I’m so completely and utterly whipped._ Jane felt the blush as it rushed to her face, but she held Maura’s gaze. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“That’s the best thing. I love that you hold nothing back from me. So, I’ll keep up your illusion of stoicism in front of them, but I know you’re all giddy on the inside.”

Jane’s smile was wide, and she knew it had to be a bit goofy. “I am.”

Maura laughed. “I can tell.”  She reached out tracing the smile with her fingertips.  Jane turned slightly, making sure she kissed each appendage.  “You’re so beautiful like this…happy.”

Reveling in the warmth that just exploded inside, Jane cupped Maura’s hand and brought the open palm to her lips.  “I’m whipped, and I know it.”

“Whipped? I haven’t gotten to that one yet. I’ve heard Barry mention it a few times.”  Maura’s brow hiked in curiosity.

“I’m sure.” Jane smirked. “You sure you want to hear this?”

Nodding, Maura answered, “Positive.”

 _This is going to be interesting._ “It’s a shortened term for pussy whipped.”

Maura’s mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. She cleared her throat. “Meaning, you’ll do anything for sexual favors?”

Maura looked almost outraged.

Not the least bit affected by the expression, Jane answered, “Oh baby anything, anywhere and anytime you wanted.”  She paused, loving Maura’s shocked but smug expression. _She got used to that quick._ “But, it also means that I’d do anything for you, just like you would for me.”

“So…you’re insinuating that I’m…pussy whipped as well?”

A bark of laughter escaped from Jane. _My God…this woman._ “That rolled off your tongue pretty easily there, Maura.”

“After sharing company with you and Frost all this time that language barrier has come and gone.  Don’t think I didn’t notice that you failed to answer my question.”

“Fine. Yes, that’s what I’m insinuating or is it inferring?”

Maura sighed. “I don’t think that’s pertinent at this point in time.” The sigh quickly changed into a grin. “And yes, I would agree with you. I am…whipped.”

Jane’s widening grin matched Maura’s. “You’re not going to say that word ever again…are you?”

Maura shrugged but her eyes smoldered mischievously. “You never know.”

“Tease.”

“Only because I know that you love it.”

“Would it be too icky sappy to say that I love everything about you?”  After a few seconds, Jane added, “Because it sounded that way coming out of my mouth.”

“A tiny bit, but I like hearing it nonetheless.”  Maura’s eyes seemed to sparkle. “You know that I would do anything for you, right?”

Jane nodded. “I do. I knew last week, last month…hell years ago. If I didn’t, the tickets would have been a dead giveaway.”

“They’re just tickets, and I had to repay you somehow for the dress, the Community awards banquet…and everything that happened afterward.” Maura finished breathlessly and then mumbled something so low that Jane didn’t hear.

Ignoring the murmur, Jane’s body hummed with pleasant memories, wishing for a second that she had the ability of total recall.  “Mmm, that was a while ago but…that was totally my pleasure, and they are not just tickets, Maura. You got a Pavilion skybox, and I know it cost a small fortune. I looked it up.” Jane added. _I still can’t believe she did that. I still can’t believe I let her._

“We’ve gotten past the money situation, correct?”  Maura asked, clearly picking up on Jane’s tone.

“Yes.”  Jane sighed.

“Still, I think some of it bears repeating. I have more than I know what to do with. I want to share it with you and the rest of the family.”

“Your family too. That bears repeating.”

Maura smiled softly. “My family too. It’s a big game, and I wanted to make sure all of you enjoyed it the best way possible.”

“I don’t think there’ll be a problem with that.”

“Good, now that we understand each other, I’ll get your…foam finger.”  Maura muttered and looked away quickly, squirming in her seat.

Jane squinted. _Uh huh, I’m missing something here._ “Hold on there a sec, doc.”

Sighing, Maura turned back around. “Yes?” She asked primly.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“I…it’s nothing bad.”

“Mau-ra.”

“Oh, fine. I reserved the sky box before the season started. I knew it would be impossible if I waited. People apparently love their baseball in this state.”

Jane’s eyes widened and her heart thudded. _She’s…perfect. She’s just perfect._ “So, you---“

“Didn’t need a reason. I just wanted to do this for you.”

Jane was speechless. She blinked in Maura’s direction.

“Can I get your foam finger now?”  Without waiting for an answer, Maura turned.

Finding her voice, Jane murmured, “Just wait a sec.”

Maura gave a look filled with patient indulgence.

“It’s just…you’re incredible. Did you know that?”

Maura bit her bottom lip as her face turned red with pleasure.  “No one has ever spoken to me or treated me like you do. Did you know that?”

For several seconds, they exchanged smiles before Jane leaned in and brushed Maura’s lips with her own. _I turn into too much of a girl around her sometimes._ Backing away, Jane’s smirk turned mischievous. “Ah, I think I’m getting a tooth ache, because that was—“

“Whatever you say, Jane.”  Green eyes glittered with understanding.

“I’m saying, you look damn sexy in your Sox gear. I don’t know many women who’d make a jersey look so classy.”

“I guarantee you that it looks better on you. I love you in a pant suit, but this is your element. You’re more comfortable in this than I’ve ever seen you at work.”  Maura reached out, flicking the rim of Jane’s hat then tracing the baby soft material of her jersey. “This is what I deem sexy.” 

“Really?” Jane husked.

Maura tugged slightly and Jane willingly followed her command, closing the distance between them. “Really.”

 A tiny moan escaped as Maura nipped at her bottom lip.

“How is this for a subject change?” Maura murmured in smoky fashion.

“I like it…I like it a lot.” _She is so on to me._

“Thought you would.” Maura reached between the seats, toward the back, and shoved the giant foam finger in Jane’s face.

Jane chuckled, enjoying the hum of electricity that raced over her skin. _She thinks **this** is sexy…_  The Red Sox had their bats, gloves, and their own superstitions, and Jane had hers strapped right between her thighs. They needed to be potent, powerful, and like a true fan, Jane envisioned that if she shared some of her potency …some of her confidence when it was at its pinnacle, it would ensure a win.

It was her own little tradition.

Burgeoning arousal caused Jane’s thoughts to skew and bounce back to Maura.  An idea took seed and began to grow quickly. It settled low in her belly and liquefied into molten heat. _I’ll show her sexy._   Jane swallowed thickly and peered at Maura.  _Maybe we could start our own baseball tradition this year._

“What is that look for?” Maura asked.

“What look?”

“The one that says you’re up to something.”

Jane opened the car door and sent a smirk over her shoulder, “You’ll see.”

*

Jane stood in the middle of the suite and turned in a slow circle. The scent of leather and cleaning agents surrounded her. The area was open and sparsely furnished with comfortable looking leather chairs, discreet tables, and long counters topped with dark granite.

Maura stood near the window facing the field. “I don’t know much about this sport, but this view would take anyone’s breath away.”

Jane moved closer, stopping just behind Maura.  Fenway Park was green and perfectly lined, and there stood Maura right in front of it. She gasped at the sight. “I’ll say.”  Taking a few steps forward, Jane erased the distance between them, wrapped her arms around Maura from behind, and buried her face in blond tresses. “Thank you for this.”   _Whatever I did in this life to deserve this, I hope like hell I don’t stop._

“I love you.” Maura whispered as if it were the answer to everything.

“Thank you for that too.”

Silence wrapped around them.

“So, are you going to tell me what you’re up to?”  Maura’s tone was soft but alight with mirth.

 _Well, that didn’t take long._ Jane smiled before she could stop herself. “What happened to all that patience?”

“Hmm, well, we only have about thirty to forty five minutes before the attendant returns and everyone else arrives, and I’m guessing it’s something you don’t want them privy to?”

Awareness reared its head and screamed in Jane’s ear, heating her blood. “I have some ideas,” she whispered.

“Dirty ones?”

 _It’s ridiculous how well she knows me._ “Filthy.”  Jane covered one of Maura’s hands with her own and eased it backward toward the inside of her thigh.

Maura’s responding gasp was loud and piercing. It was music to Jane’s ears. Her stomach knotted as desire slithered.

“I thought I felt something…”  Her hand clenched around Jane’s thigh.

“How wet did that just make you?”  Jane husked.

“Incredibly.” Maura’s breath went ragged.

“Good, we’re going to need it.”  Jane’s heart thudded and anticipation arced over her skin, breeding an urgency that left her breathless. She nipped at Maura’s ear before opening her mouth hotly over her neck. The whimper that resulted was needy and desperate.

 _Fuck yes._ With suddenly shaking hands, Jane yanked at Maura’s belt.

**

The feelings that flooded Maura were staggering. It was a heady mixture of arousal and acknowledgement of her own burning need. Before she had a chance to breathe, her jeans were loose and gaping, but Maura had her own ideas. She spun in Jane’s arms.

Brown eyes were dark, shimmering and held in them a rawness that made Maura’s breath catch. The look of surprise and confusion joined the fray spurring Maura on.  She knocked Jane’s hat to the floor. Then, deciding that she was still in a giving mood, holding Jane’s eyes, she lowered herself to the floor. _She loves to watch. Maybe she needs a whole new set of memories for Fenway._

With a sure hand, Maura loosened Jane’s belt, and the sound of her zipper lowering was maddeningly erotic.  Jane’s eyes were wide, her expression rakish, and breath fell from her lips in shaky bursts. It was a delicious sight. Maura yanked Jane’s jeans and boxers down to her ankles.  Jane sprang free: sleek, black and majestic. No, Maura decided that this was even more delicious.  It clashed with Jane’s skin tone, but she knew why Jane liked it and appreciated it even more.  It glistened when it was wet.

Maura looked on in awe. Jane seemed to vibrate with energy. She leaned forward brushing her cheek against warm rubber, smelling Jane all around it. Maura groaned. _It’s not enough._  She needed it to taste like Jane as well. Without preamble, Maura snaked her hand between the straps and confronted moist heat. _How is it possible to want her this much?_

“God!” Jane exclaimed.

Maura hummed in response, teasing wet flesh and letting it coat her fingers. Then, just as she dipped deeper, she was gone.

Jane gasped. Then, she whimpered as she watched elegant finger tips coat the head of the black dildo.

It glistened indeed.

Their eyes met.

Careful to keep it that way, Maura leaned in flicking her tongue over the tip before sucking the head between her lips. She groaned as the taste burst onto her palate.

Jane hissed, and her hips jerked forward as if every nerve ending came to life at that moment. Yes, most definitely, Jane liked to watch.

Jane’s reaction alone made her gush, but the taste…the taste always sent her to the stratosphere. Opening wide, Maura took her in deeper, bobbing her head back and forward slowly as a portion of the shaft disappeared. Her nails dug into Jane’s buttocks adding fuel to the fire.

“Oh fuck!”

With a moist plop, Jane was free.

Jane’s eyes were wild and burning, but Maura made sure that her gaze reflected the same if not more.  Jane’s hand brushed against her cheek, gently, reverently.

“How wet did that just make **_you_**?” Maura asked not bothering to mask the excited quiver in her voice.

“You have no idea.” Jane’s voice was deeper, huskier than she’d ever heard it.

Maura’s insides quaked at the sound of it. She glanced between Jane’s legs, seeing thighs slick with need. “I think…I have an inkling.”

Loosening Maura’s ponytail, Jane sunk her hand into blond tresses.  Maura gasped at the sudden tug.  “Come up here,” Jane murmured.

Without a second thought, Maura stood on shaky legs. Before she could steady herself, Jane was staking claim. The kiss was devouring, desperate and full of tongue and teeth.  It jolted Maura right to the core. She clung to Jane, eager to give and just as eager to take.  Jane’s erection pressed against her belly, warm and waiting.

Jane’s hands plunged into Maura’s jeans, taking advantage off their loosened state. Maura moaned into Jane’s mouth as she was cupped possessively. Even as she tore her mouth away to breathe, their lips hovered dangerously close, sharing the same air. Her hips surged forward as Jane’s fingertips dipped into what she knew to be a cavern of wetness. “Do you feel it?”  Maura whispered.

Exhaling roughly, Jane answered, “Yesss.” She looked pained. She looked possessed, which sent Maura soaring even higher. She was now the owner of two heart beats and one strummed frantically between her legs.

As if Maura’s question was the cue she’d been waiting for, Jane practically ripped jeans and underwear from her, sending sneakers flying along with the fray.  Chairs were tossed aside, slamming against the floor without care. Urgently, Jane walked them forward. When she felt the hard press of the counter against her back, Maura eased on top of it.

Her legs were splayed wide and Jane moaned at the sight. Her eyes gravitated back and forth between Maura’s face and offering between her legs as if she couldn’t decide which had captured her more. Shuffling forward, a decision was made. Maura watched in rapt fascination, as Jane guided the head of the still slick dildo into even slicker heat.

Maura gasped as it traced over engorged lips to her throbbing clit then down again, sending a much needed ripple of pleasure through her body. “Oh, God.”

Then, to watch and feel the thick tip disappear inside her was nearly her undoing. Maura whimpered brokenly. Jane jerked forward teasing her opening with shallow, tentative thrusts as if preparing her for the upcoming onslaught. Maura cried out at the electric bolts of feeling that tumbled between her legs and shot up her spine. Once more Jane surged forward tantalizing her, but denying Maura what she wanted…what she needed, to be filled and delightfully stretched.

There was no need for preparation. Maura was more than ready. Wrapping her legs around Jane’s waist, Maura whispered in her ear hotly. “Like you mean it.”

Jane groaned and with one mighty roll of her hips, she was embedded to the hilt.

Maura nearly screamed as she got her wish.

Jane captured her lips staving off the sound that was sure to send people running. Her tongue plunged just as her hips did.  Control snapped, leaving a scorching residue in the air. Jane grabbed at Maura’s hips as if she needed an anchor, but that in no way dampened Maura’s enthusiasm.  Sweat covered Jane’s face and clung to the tendrils of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

Maura met Jane thrust for frantic thrust. Whimpering each time she was filled and grasping for more the second she was empty again.  While the kiss ended, their lips clung and brushed as dark hooded eyes studied Maura intently.

“Does it feel…like I mean it?” Jane asked between broken breaths.

To focused on the riot of pleasure tumbling through her body, Maura only nodded.

Jane’s hips picked up speed filling the room with the erotic sound of smacking flesh. With the renewed effort, Maura’s clit was battered with each blow.  A keening sound escaped her throat.

“Tell me,” Jane whispered into her lips…into the air.

“Yes! God…yesss!” Maura cried out in return.  She felt as if she were being ripped apart and remade again as something new…something wanton. Maura relished every second of it.

Jane groaned. “You feel…so good. You’re gonna make me…”

The words settled into the pit of her stomach mingling with the pleasure that had pooled there, making it acute in nature. “Do it. Come inside me.”

Maura’s words sent Jane into a tale spin. The power behind each thrust and the growl that escaped Jane’s lips created a delicious burning that started at the base of her spine and shot outward singeing every nerve ending. Maura welcomed orgasm with open arms. It pummeled her, sending her body into paroxysms that left her trembling and her hips grinding to prolong each flash of completion until she was wrung dry.  One word fell from her lips, frantic and needy, “ Jane?!”

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!” Was Jane’s answer. With another hard slam and grind, she fell apart in Maura’s arms.

**

It seemed like an eternity later when they returned to their senses.  Maura slid her arms around Jane’s torso, holding on for dear life. She felt vulnerable, shaky, and completely exposed. At the same time, she knew there was no safer place to be than right here with Jane. It was a strange dichotomy. Lips pressed against her forehead and fingers sifted through her hair.

“Mmm, you okay?”

“I could probably fly if you let me.” Maura answered.

Jane chuckled. “I’d be right behind you.”  She paused. “That was…I don’t think I have any words really.”

“Hmm, I know what you mean. My brain doesn’t seem to be at capacity. Otherwise, I’m sure I could find the proper descriptor.”

“Well, I take full responsibility for that…gladly.”

“I knew you would.”

“Here let me…”  Jane brushed Maura’s lips as she pulled herself free.

Maura shivered and groaned.  She clung to Jane’s mouth at the loss because all she wanted was to be filled again. Her nails sank deep into Jane’s back.

“Don’t start or everybody will get a nasty surprise.”

Maura whimpered in response.  For a minute, she didn’t care. _I’ve been corrupted._

“You’re at your sexiest like this. You know? Flushed face, messy hair, swollen lips, and there’s always this look in your eye.”

“What look?”

“Like I’m in there…inside you somewhere deep, and that’s the way you like it.”

Maura sucked in a breath. _How did…_ “That’s a dangerously accurate depiction. How did you know?”

Jane smiled softly. Her eyes shined with emotion. “Because I feel the same, Maura.”

Maura’s heart went into tachycardia.  Then, it melted completely. “Ohh.”  She buried her face in Jane’s neck. “I love you,” she mumbled.

“I know you do.  I’ll never look at Fenway the same way again.”

After a few more minutes wrapped in each other, they moved apart not because they wanted to, but because it was prudent. They moved around quickly, efficiently washing up and gathering clothes.

“Do you see my hair tie?” Maura asked.

Jane’s eyes widened and her expression turned sheepish. “I think I broke it.”

“You’re kidding. Have you seen my hair?”  Maura had and it was messy, tangled but she was willing to ignore it all if she could have found her hair tie.

“Yeahhh. Maybe no one will notice?”  Jane shrugged and moved away, laughing as Maura glared.

“Jane! Do you have an extra?”

“Um, no?”

“It’s rude to answer a question with a question.”

“Well, then definitely no. Unless, it was in those bags I left in the car. Oops...little distracted.”

“A hairbrush?”

“Sure, let me just rip that right out of my ass.”

“Does it look like this is the time for sarcasm?”  Maura could see mirth written all over Jane’s face.

“It’s like jello. There’s always a time for it.”  Jane grinned toothily.

Maura sighed. _Incorrigible._ _Just completely incorrigible._   “You’re so…so Jane!”

“Yep. That would be me. You could just wet it you know?”

Maura walked briskly toward the bathroom and peered in the mirror once more, hoping for the last time that she could do some impromptu smoothing with her fingers. “No, that wouldn’t be obvious,” she called out.  Maura sighed as she realized it was a fruitless effort. Jane was right. She was going to have to wet it.

**

Jane was giddy all over again. The attendant had returned a few minutes earlier and was off again, fetching the bartender and finishing the preparation on the meal. Maura had thought of everything down to the food, barbecue, some of Boston’s finest.  When Frost and Korsak arrived her excitement impossibly went up another several notches.

Korsak whistled as he scoped the area.  “Niiice.”

Frost moved toward the window, captured by the view. “I’ll say.”

Jane fought a flush as he bent to pick up a chair. _Ooopsie_ _._  She ignored Frost’s suspicious glimmer and smiled at Maura as she came out of the bathroom.  “Well, you can thank Maura.”

They did, causing Maura to beam.  “I wanted to do something special for you guys.”

“Maybe our good vibes will hit them directly. I’ve got a little something riding on this game.” Frost added.

Jane clapped her hands together, feeling more confident than ever.  “No worries. I have it on high authority that you’re going to win big.”

Frost walked toward her. “That so?”

“Uh huh.”

“What authority would that be?”

“The highest.” Jane answered with a smirk.

“Hmm.”

Jane followed Frost’s gaze from Maura who was talking with Korsak; to the area where he picked up the chair; then back to Jane again.  Jane sighed. _Damn his eyes._

“We can’t leave you two alone for a minute. Can we?”  Frost whispered.  His tone was laced with laughter.

“Shut up.”  Jane scolded.

“Did you at least wipe down the counter, Jane? I love you guys, but I’m not eating right there.”  His eyes danced.

Jane groaned.

 

 


End file.
